dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos
Amos is an evil incubus with an insatiable sexual drive, and also a violent robber and murderer. He has a huge bounty on his head and Jawje has been trying to catch him for years. History Amos was born when the first rape occurred in human history. He possesses men to commit rape. Amos himself is a hypersexualized sexual deviant that uses all sorts of unconventional items as sex toys. He and his brother Ira were responsible for all the calamity on Sulfurous. Eventually, at some point, Ira was arrested, and his younger brother was the only one left. Despite this, Amos still terrorizes the town by himself now. He became wanted after he raped a popular succubus named Melly. Jawje was assigned to capture him and bring him to justice, but Amos was too sneaky for the inexperienced psychic and managed to escape offworld. Amos escaped from Sulfurous to avoid punishment and landed on earth. He followed the scent of any nearby females. He adopted a human alias and pretended to be one of them. During this time, he learned the customs and the language of the area. He was attracted to the auras of sexually frustrated women in the area. Amos fathered a child with a human woman named Jane Harris, a sexually frustrated young wife with a domineering husband. He squatted in her house and barely tended her during her pregnancy. The pregnancy almost killed her as she brought it to term, and she gruesomely gave birth to a half incubus half human child all alone in her house. The child was notoriously violent towards her husband, and would only calm down in the presence of it's real father. However during the child’s formative years, Amos was mostly absent, exploring Earth by himself. He committed robberies and was arrested several times. He became semi famous for his terrible behavior, and people lined up to take selfies with him for his “exotic” features. He landed an unexpected career doing porn and modelling after producers found an untapped niche for alien/human porn. He began selling molds of his dick for exorbitant prices, and exploiting his fans for more money and influence. His glory days ended when Jawje caught him working out in a gym, and they fought brutally. Amos really didn't want to go back to Sulfurous, since he had already begun a new life. But Jawje managed to incapacitate him, and haul him back onto his newly repaired spaceship. To be continued... Appearance Amos is a large, muscular incubus with purple skin. He has black hair, a big beard and sharp fangs. He also has glowing red eyes and two jagged horns growing from his forehead. On Sulfurous his preferred attire is nothing but a scanty loincloth that barely covers his junk. On Earth he starts wearing clothes in order to abide with Earth’s social norms, however he wears his clothes in a very provocative manner. Personality Amos is a very violent incubus that is attracted to the feelings of sexual frustration and vulnerability. He is very rude, boorish, and somewhat misogynistic. He looks down upon Jawje, barely registering the young psychic as a threat. He has a very high libido which led to his sexually deviant behavior. He uses many unconventional items as sex toys, such as the decapitated heads of his victims. Because of his sexually deviant behavior he has contracted several deadly diseases. It is not known that he carries such diseases due to the fact that he remains asymptomatic until he passes it on to unwitting victims. He is also polygamous, as he had 5 mates back on Sulfurous. He is only active during the night and sleeps during the day. Extra Notes * Amos is older than Jawje by at least a generation. * He has committed bestiality and necrophilia. His fetishes are so depraved that he was expelled from his own tribe. Category:Male Category:Sulfurous Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Villains and Antagonists